


Run girl, run

by PerpetualChaos



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, How has no one done an NCIS Mafia AU before?, Mafia AU, the family, well it's done now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualChaos/pseuds/PerpetualChaos
Summary: Kate expects a bullet in her head. What she gets is a job offer.
Kudos: 10





	Run girl, run

**“When I was your age, they would say we can become cops or criminals. Today, what I’m saying to you is this: When you’re facing a loaded gun, what’s the difference?”**

Kate would be the first to admit to anyone who asked that she had long surpassed how long she thought she’d live.

When she was a kid, she’d dreamed of getting out with her sister through stealing their neighbor’s money, siblings switching between lookout duty and the questionable honor of bribing the old dog to let them through it’s always open door on an almost daily basis until Kate got caught. Rachel had proceeded to kick the woman in the shin and drag her so-called “baby” sister out of harm’s way.

Mrs. Velazquaz was not to be underestimated though, and while Kate had managed to scamper off, Rachel had gotten a well-deserved beating and a promise of proper payment, so long as the sisters stopped wrecking havoc and didn’t mind working.

By the time Kate was a teen, she’d stopped dreaming. Her sister had been ripped from her through a bullshit foster program, and then stayed gone while Kate had been tossed back with her drug-addled mother like the problem child she’d been deemed.

Put simply, life sucked.

Spite, anger, and Mrs. Velazquaz had kept her going, especially when, with a resigned look that Kate had recognized but fiercely ignored, she’d introduced Kate to the drug-running trade.

She was a lanky white girl with nothing to her except a pretty face and a damn good kick, and she _thrived_.

To be fair, she was quick footed too, but her main lucky star was her looks. Pull a scared face when the cops show up, get a slap on the wrist compared to the black, or even Hispanic kid she might’ve gotten caught with, and bam. She’s a tragic little bunny in the realm of wolves.

It was just another thing to be mad about. In the grand scheme of things, getting a boyfriend had probably saved Kate. He’d been a dirty cop who knew her game, and she’d been almost legal but not quite. They’d sit and smoke, maybe talk sometimes. He was her first kiss, but he never really went any further. Sometimes, Kate would think he just recognized a kindred spirit and took her in before she got herself killed.

Looking back, that was probably when it all stopped being spite and cash, and started being an actual job that had consequences. Consequences everybody in the damn neighborhood was born into, sure, but it seemed fair. It was shitty, but it was life.

By the time they broke up, a blurted accident that came from Kate’s mouth when they were both high that had somehow led to her first time when he’d looked at her like she’d finally grown up, she was an actual, proper member of the thing everybody in the area knew about but no one really _mentioned_.

A few boyfriends and two dead bodies later, Kate found a gun to her chest and icy blue eyes unblinkingly focused on her reaction to the news of said second body. She had not taken the news of _that_ ex’s death particularly well, although apparently screamed denials and tears go pretty far to convince an infamous Leeroy Jethro Gibbs of innocence of murder (at least with the two he was investigating), _especially_ if you throw a few kicks in the mix. And apparently, going a step further and shooting the sonofabitch he’s after earns you a place in his team.

Go figure.

**Author's Note:**

> How has no one made a mafia au yet? How? Gibbs is all about his kids, and is more than prepared to get his hands dirty to keep his family safe, Kate's Kate, Tony's a rich kid that easily could've slid, McGee canonically is a hacker, even if he presently only breaks the law for the team, Ziva's a badass, and no one can convince me that Bishop does not have a dark streak hiding under her adorableness. Hell, Torres worked undercover for a quite a while, and would fit in quite well.  
> Anyway, this is probably going to stay a oneshot despite my need to see this come to life, but if anyone has any ideas about how to adapt things, or knows of a good NCIS mafia au I somehow missed, please comment.  
> Or just comment if you like this, hate it, hate me, whatever. I like comments.


End file.
